Up in Flames 2: In the Ashes
by Piece Bot
Summary: This is the sequel to Up in Flames. Another villain comes back and guess who it is this time? It starts with D so have fun picking out the villain. *Cover done by DarkDarsi
1. Reactions

**Title: Up in Flames 2: In the Ashes [I give credit to E for coming up with the Up in Flames 2 title.]**

**Chapter 1: Reactions**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN MY LITTLE: PONY FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC OR GHOST RIDER. MY LITTLE PONY: FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC BELONGS TO LAUREN FAUST/HASBRO. GHOST RIDER BELONGS TO MARVEL.**

**A/N: I have not had inspiration for the sequel in a while so this is the first chapter. Hope you like it. **** I'll be exploring Luna's and Johnny's relationship as well as Golden Flames and Jamie's relationship a bit more.**

* * *

**Golden Flames POV**

"What the hell! I can't believe it." I was shocked on the way he just blurted it out like that. A human? He can't be. I broke into tears and teleported back home, back to my mother's arms.

"What are you doing here?" She asked me.

"Why don't you ask Starcover or as he is now known, Johnny Blaze!?" I ran up to my room and cried even harder.

**Narrator's POV**

Indigo just looked after her daughter and hopped on the next train to Ponyville. As she got to the station she saw Starcover over on the benches.

"Starcover, I want to talk to you."

"Yes." He looked up at Indigo with baleful eyes.

"Don't look at me like that. You know you weren't supposed to blab out your secret like that."

"I didn't mean to do that. It was the all the cider that I drank. I'm not used to cider and you should know that." He pointed out to Indigo. Indigo just sighed and said,

"You're going to have to tell Princess Luna you know?" He nodded and went to Canterlot Castle.

**Johnny's POV**

I walked into the front doors of Canterlot Castle and requested to meet with Princess Luna. The Royal Guard didn't let me in.

"The Princess doesn't want to see anyone right now."

"Why? She's said to me that I could come and see her whenever I want." They regarded this and repeated what they said before.

"Fine. Be like that!" I went back out of the door.

**Narrator's POV**

What Johnny didn't know was that Princess Luna came in behind the Royal Guards.

"Who was that?" They jumped.

"That was Starcover Princess." She gasped at that and ran out the front doors.

**Johnny's POV**

"Starcover! Wait!" I heard Luna come up behind me.

"What do you want?"

"Er …" I think that's the first time I heard her at a loss for words.

"I came to apologise." I was taken aback at that.

"Well, your apology's accepted then." She came around to the front and hugged me. I was shocked at that as well.

"Why did you do that?"

"What? Blurt out my secret? It was the cider talking and besides, you know that I don't like cider, I just took it to be polite." She let me ramble on.

"I'm rambling again aren't I?" She nodded. She led me to her Royal Bed Chambers.

"Why are we here?"

"I want to show you something." It was sunset. I watched her power her horn up and her eyes glowed pure white for a second then the sun began to go down quicker. I was amazed at the power she had. As the sun went down I saw, out of the corner of my eye, Luna concentrating a bit more. I then looked out her window again and the stars came twinkling out of the night sky. When she had finished I just looked at her.

"Wow" was all I had to say. She embraced me again but it was for longer than I thought it would be. She finally let go. She then kissed me. It was a nice sweet, tender kiss. I said goodnight to Luna and went to my old chambers in the castle.

**Golden Flames POV**

I finally stopped crying and got over the fact that my brother was actually a human. I teleported back to Ponyville and I saw Jamie sitting on a bench, still in his tuxedo.

"Hello Jamie." He looked up. As soon as he saw me he embraced me.

"Where were you?"

"I was at my mum's trying to sort things through. Coming to terms with Johnny being a human and all."  
"Oh." Was all he had to say.

"Hey, I've got something to show ya." I followed him and we eventually came upon a nice-looking house.

"This … is our house."

* * *

**First chapter finally up! Hope you guys like this as much as you did the last one. I'm accepting OC****s once more.**


	2. Suspicions

**Chapter 2: Suspicions**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN MY LITTLE PONY: FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC. MY LITTLE PONY FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC BELONGS TO LARUEN FAUST/HASBRO**

* * *

**Golden Flames POV**

"Hey Twi."

"Hello." She said nervously.

"What's wrong?"

"It-it's nothing. Don't worry."

"Hmm." I wasn't entirely satisfied but I accepted it anyway. We were at Sugarcube Corner eating daisy sandwiches and hay fries. We were at Sugarcube Corner for lunch because I thought it would be a good idea just for the two of us to have lunch together. The sky was a majestic blue and there wasn't a cloud in sight. I was admiring the sky and the fact that Rainbow Dash got up early for once to clear the sky, when I felt something odd. It was just- I shuddered.

"You okay?" She asked me. I nodded.

"Am I okay? The question is are you okay? You haven't taken a bite out of your daisy sandwich." It was true. She hasn't.

"I've just been thinking about something."

"About what?"

"Your brother." I was hoping she wouldn't bring it up.

"What about him?"  
"Well, you know how he's a human and all, who's to say _you're_ not a human?" I was shocked she would even think that, although, something was gnawing at me at the back of my mind, something else. But I shrugged the thought away.

"How could you even suggest that?"

"It was just a thought." She leaned back and started eating. I pushed my plate of food away and walked off. If my own cousin thinks I'm a human then what about my other friends? What would Jamie think? No, I can't think about that. I walked through town and eventually stopped in front of my house. I didn't even notice where my hoofs were taking me. I looked inside and Jamie wasn't in. That was good. I stepped into the living room. I walked over to the couch, laid down and had a nap.

**Lonely Shadow's POV**

I couldn't bear to think about what would have happened if I went to the party. I didn't go because I hated parties. I was in my small cottage beside the Everfree forest. I went back to _there_. I got my parents bodies and moved towards my house. I then buried them in the backyard so that I wouldn't have to go to church. That's where I was going now. I walked outside and looked at my parents graves. I had erected crude tombstones on top of where they lay.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" It was Jamie. I went to the front door and opened it.

"What are you doing here? If I had known you were coming I would have cleaned the place up a bit." My house was a mess. There were bits of hay everywhere and I even had some of my clothes thrown around the room.

"I'm here because I wanted to ask you something."

"Sure. Anything."

"Can you please tell me how you knew about Starcover's secret?"

"Uhhh." I didn't know how to respond to that.

"It's, uh, my talent, you see." That's it; I'm back to my normal scared self.

"Okay." He went back the way he had come.

**Golden Flames POV**

I woke up and looked around. It looked like my living room but something was off. It must be nothing. I walked to the kitchen and made myself a daisy sandwich. As I was munching on it, Jamie walked in.

"Hey, what's up?"

"G'Day love. I'm good I just went outside for a bit." I watched him walk upstairs and before he went out of sight I used the sliver flames spell on him. I don't know why I was overreacting.

_In my mind's eye I saw Jamie walk up to a cottage. Lonely Shadow opened the door. They talked about something but then he left._ I broke the spell. It seems like nothing suspicious is going on. Except for that incessant feeling I have about something being odd, must be getting paranoid. I shrugged it off and went outside for a walk. I walked towards Twilight's library. I knocked on the door and Spike answered.

"Here to see Twilight?"

"Yeah, is she here?"

"No sorry. She's at Applejack's."

"Okay, thanks." I left the library and headed to Sweet Apple Acres.

* * *

**Second chapter guys! Have Fun! I'm still accepting OCs by the way …**

**OC List:**

**Jamie – DarkDarsi**

**Lonely Shadow – E**

**Flame colour list:**

**Gold – Turns anything to dust**

**White – Able to repair anything**

**Silver – Able to see the past of anypony that gets hit**

**Rainbow – Able to teleport**

**White w/Rainbow Sparkles – Able to revive anypony that's been knocked out**

**Blue – Able to freeze anything it touches, ever heard of the saying 'so cold it burns'?**

**Red – Unfreezes anything**


	3. Trapped

**Chapter 3: Trapped**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN MY LITTLE PONY: FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC OR GHOST RIDER. MY LITTLE PONY: FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC BELONGS TO LAUREN FAUST/HASBRO. GHOST RIDER BELONGS TO MARVEL.**

* * *

**Sweet Apple Acres …**

**Golden Flames POV**

I watched Applejack buck the trees and Applebloom catch them in the bucket on her head.

"Hey Applejack!" I yelled out.

"What d'ya want?"

"Have you seen Twilight around?" She shook her head and continued bucking the apple trees. I left them to it and wondered where Twilight was. Hmmm. I concentrated and I teleported back to Twilight's library. I knocked on the door and Spike answered.

"Uh, hi." I glared at him.

"Don't look at me like that! I can't take it! Twilight's gone to see Princess Celestia about something!" He closed the door and I went off to Canterlot Castle.

**A few hours later …**

**At Canterlot Castle …**

**Golden Flames POV**

I startled the Royal Guards.

"Why are you here?"

"To see Twilight of course" They visibly sighed in relief.

"She's not here." Okay. Now I'm furious. I ran out and past the Discord statue in the castle gardens. As I ran past it, it started to shake. I didn't give it a second thought I was so furious. I eventually ran into the hedge maze at the centre of the garden. I wasn't watching where I was going and I accidently bashed through hedge after hedge until I got to the centre of the maze.

I was covered in brambles and scratches but I didn't care. I looked behind me and I saw hole after hole after hole. I cringed and hid around a corner to calm down. I checked back around the corner and there weren't any holes there. I got up and walked over to where I thought the hole was. I then looked up at the sky to scream but the sky wasn't even _there_. 'Huh?'

I walked around and I managed to jump just high enough so that I could get a glimpse over the hedge. There was nothing there, just a bottomless black hole. I started to hyperventilate. 'Okay, okay. Calm down. You're just hallucinating. But how can I be? I'm not even taking drugs." An evil, menacing voice started to chuckle.

"Who's there?" I said fearfully. I found a hiding spot and I cowered in it.

"I'm not here. In fact I'm nowhere at all. I'm in your mind …" The voice faded but it didn't entirely go away. I whimpered. I gingerly reached out and touched the spot where I thought the hole was. _It went right through the hedge!_ I sighed in relief and I tried to go through the hedge but something stopped me.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah. Naughty, naughty. You're not going anywhere. I have complete control over you." That's when I screamed.

**In Ponyville …**

**Twilight's POV**

There was a knock at the door. Spike opened it and somepony came clopping in.  
"Who is it?"

"It's me mate, Jamie." I got down and he sagged to the ground  
"Are you okay?"

"No. I've been running frantic all over Ponyville looking for my girl."

"Goldy?" He nodded. I thought I heard somepony knock a couple of times. I looked over at Spike, who was munching on a gem.

"What?"

"Spike, did someone knock at the door?" He shook his head, a definite no. Hmmm. I quickly ran back up to my room and got something. When I came back down I waved an unusually large sapphire in front of his face.

"Ohhh …." He moaned.

"Now, I'll ask you again. Did somepony come to the door?" He said no. I knew he was telling the truth then.

**Starcover's POV**

I heard a scream in my head. It sounded like Melissa. 'What was that?' I shook my head to clear it and went back to sleep.

* * *

**One Does Not Simply Ignore The Shaking Discord Statue - Where has Golden Flames disappeared to? Hopefully we'll find out in the next chapter. I'm still accepting OCs …**

**OC List:**

**Jamie – DarkDarsi**

**Lonely Shadow – E**

**Flame-colour list:**

**Gold – Able to turn anything to dust**

**White – Able to repair anything**

**Silver – Able to see the past of anypony that gets hit**

**Rainbow – Able to teleport**

**White w/Rainbow Sparkles – Able to revive anypony that's been knocked unconscious**

**Blue – Able to freeze anything, ever heard of the saying 'so cold it burns'?**

**Red – Unfreezes anything that's been frozen**


	4. Voices and Echoes

**Chapter 4: Voices and Echoes**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN MY LITTLE PONY: FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC OR GHOST RIDER. MY LITTLE PONY: FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC BELONGS TO LAUREN FAUST/HASBRO. GHOST RIDER BELONGS TO MARVEL.**

**A/N: This chapter will be a bunch of flashbacks from Golden Flames' past. Some memories she's suppressed/repressed.**

* * *

**Golden Flame's POV**

After I screamed until my voice was hoarse – no pun intended – I fell unconscious.

_Flashback #1 …_

_?'s POV_

"_Here he is … the one, the only … JOHNNY BLAZE!" the commentator shouted. I was at the legendary helicopter jump that Johnny was about to perform. I watched as he leaped over the rotating blades of the six Apache helicopters. I hid my face behind my hands and waited for the inevitable crash that always came after one of his jumps. It didn't happen. I then heard a screech of wheels and he shot out of the stadium. 'Where was he going?'_

_END FLASHBACK #1_

**Golden Flames POV**

'What was that? I don't remember that.' 'Ooh. This is exciting.' That voice was back. I unconsciously whimpered.

_Flashback #2_

_?'s POV_

_I took my hands away from my face and left the stands. I approached his instructor._

"_Hi."_

"_Who are you? A reporter? I don't even know where he's going if that's what you're going to ask."_

"_Hmph. Fine." I walked away from him. I walked out of the stadium and unlocked my car remotely. I got in and started up the engine. I drove away from the stadium and on towards my house. I got out, locked the car and unlocked the front door._

_END FLASHBACK #2_

**Golden Flames POV**

I finally got conscious and looked around. I was lying down on a couch/bed thing and I looked over to my side. I saw _Discord_.

"Gahh!"

"Why hullo thar. How ya feeling?"

"Uhh …"

"Oh, come, come now. Please open up and tell me what's bothering you." I gave him the silent treatment.

"Fine. Be all uppity. See if I care. Now," He assumed a business-like composure. "We were talking about these memories that have seemed to surface due to you recent traumatisation."

"Yeah, traumatisation caused by you." He merely shook his head. He then got a hammer from his desk. "What's that for?"

"Oh, this?" He gestured to the hammer. "It's just a little anaesthetic. " He then reached over and hit me over the head.

_Flashback #3_

_?'s POV_

_I got inside my house and let the cat in. I fed Mr Sniggles and I looked out the window. I saw Johnny, of all people, ride past my window. I ran outside and yelled at him to stop. He didn't seem to hear me. I stamped my foot like a little girl and hurriedly got into my car. I started the engine up and I tore after him._

"_OI! JOHNNY!" I yelled over the wind as I got up beside him._

"_PULL OVER!" He pulled over and I parked my car behind his bike. When I got out of the car I saw him leaning against his bike._

"_Do I know you?" I was a little taken aback at that._

"_I'm an old friend of yours. You probably don't remember me. But my name's Melissa."_

"_Melissa …" He thought for a bit._

"_Oh yeah, your that dorky kid right?" Dorky? I'd think I would have remembered if I was dorky. "No, you're a different Melissa. Oh yeah that's right, your Melissa Hart right?"_

"_Yes I am."_

"_Why did you pull me over, just so that we could re-introduce ourselves? Or was it for idle chit-chat?"_

"_Uhhh …" I was a bit shocked. I actually don't have anything to say to him._

"_Hey I have an idea," I was open to anything. "Why don't we talk about what we've been doing since we last seen each other, over dinner, all right?_

_END FLASHBACK #3_

**Golden Flames POV**

'Oh hell. What hallucinative world have I been brought to now?' I warily opened my eyes and saw the centre of the hedge maze. 'Phew.' I sighed in relief. I jumped up to get a glimpse of what's over the hedge and it was a bottomless black hole, again. 'Heh heh heh heh heh …' It was inside my head. I clamped my hoofs on my head when the laughter reached a crescendo and screamed for him to get out of my head. It felt like it would burst from just that one voice. I finally blacked out again from the pain.

_Flashback #4_

_Melissa's POV_

_I drove up to the front entrance of the _Stargazer's_ restaurant. I parked my car and headed inside. I told the waiter that I had a reservation and he led me to my table. I really hoped that he wouldn't have stood me up._

_A few hours later …_

_I had just drunk my second bottle of wine and thought to myself 'He's not coming. He's stood me up.' I drunkenly walked out and promptly vomited in the bushes near my car. 'Ugh.' It must have been my drunken haze or something weird but I swore I could have seen a flaming skull-head on a bike. It had a few police cars chasing after it. I thought I would follow. I tried to shake my haze off but I just slept at the wheel of the car._

_END FLASHBACK #4_

_Flashback #5_

_Melissa's POV_

_I woke up and I had a serious hangover. I moaned and clutched my head. I brought my head up from the steering wheel and realised I had slept in my car. That got me alert. I quickly started the engine and drove home. When I got there I saw that my place had been searched for something. The only way I knew that was because all my jewellery and expensive stuff was still here. I quickly went to my room and I heard a startled meow. I had accidently stepped on Mr Sniggle's tail. I continued on to my room and stared at the place where my amulet was. It was gone. I collapsed on the bed._

_END FLASHBACK #5_

**Golden Flames POV**

'Now that was very int-er-resting.' Discord said in my head. I was now crying from the pain and weight of his voice inside my head. I glimpsed through my veil of tears somepony coming towards me. It looked like _Starcover_. I smiled weakly and collapsed from the pain.

* * *

**Two updates in one day! Who'd thought that voices could be so painful or so heavy? I sure didn't! I'm still accepting OCs.**

**List of OCs:**

**Jamie – DarkDarsi**

**Lonely Shadow – E**

**Flame-colours list:**

**Gold – Able to turn anything to dust instantly**

**White – Able to repair anything**

**Silver – Able to see into the past of anypony that gets hit**

**Rainbow – Able to teleport**

**White w/Rainbow Sparkles – Able to revive anypony that's been knocked out.**

**Blue – Able to freeze anything, ever heard of the saying 'so cold it burns'?**

**Red – Able to unfreeze anything that's been frozen**


	5. Torture

**Chapter 5: Torture**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN MY LITTLE PONY: FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC OR GHOST RIDER. MY LITTLE PONY: FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC BELONGS TO LAUREN FAUST/HASBRO. GHOST RIDER BELONGS TO MARVEL.**

**A/N: Golden Flames is still trapped so let's hope she gets out this time.**

* * *

**Canterlot Medical …**

**Golden Flames POV**

I weakly got up but someone pushed me back down onto the covers. I smiled weakly and promptly fell asleep.

**A few hours later …**

**Golden Flames POV**

I began to sit up, a bit stronger than before, and I looked around. I saw that I was back in Canterlot Medical. Jamie, Lulu, even Starcover was there.

"How ya feelin' love?"

"Eh, a little bit better." He nodded and sat back.

"So … what happened?" Lulu asked. I recounted the mind-sickening tale of what I'd been through, especially the part about the shaking Discord statue. After I told it Starcover sat straight up and bolted out of the room.

"Where's he going?" They both shrugged.

**Starcover's POV**

I bolted out of the room after I heard Golden Flames' tale. I quickly ran to Luna and recounted everything that had happened, especially the part about the shaking Discord statue.

"Hmm, this is grave news. I'll have to tell my sister this." She raised a hoof to stop my protests. "Even though you don't trust her, you have every reason not to, but I have to as she is the elder sister and therefore has more power than me." I simply nodded and went back to Golden Flames bed.

**Golden Flames POV**

I feel like I've been through a blender, twice. My head pounded. 'Heh heh heh. Thought you could get rid of me did ya?' 'Oh no. He's back.' I told everyone I had to go to the toilet and I bolted to it. I ended up in a cubicle and clutched my head with my hoofs.

"Why are you doing this?" I said aloud. He materialised I front of me, but it was a sort of hazy materialisation.

"I'm doing this because it's fun and because you just happened to run by when I started to shake."

"So all this pain is just because of some stupid coincidence?" He nodded.

"Okay," He teleported us to the same psychiatrist's room we went to last time. I whimpered. "Oh, don't be like that, this will be fun. I promise." I saw in the mirror behind him that he crossed his fingers behind his back.

"Please don't do this to me." He grimaced and teleported us to the centre of the hedge maze again, where he promptly disappeared. I fearfully looked around to see where he got to and I heard his voice again inside my head. 'You thought you could just walk away huh? Well you CAN'T!' he shouted in my head. My head started to throb. I moaned with the pain. I could see darkness start to creep into my vision. "Don't black out, don't black out." I repeated this to myself quietly. Eventually the darkness clouded my whole vision and I blacked out.

**A few hours later …**

**Golden Flames POV**

I shuddered as a cold feeling went up my spine. I looked around and I saw the centre of the hedge maze, again. "When will this end?" I wearily got up and walked to the edge. I jumped and I saw that bottomless black hole again. 'No no no no no. this cannot be happening.' I quickly backed away in terror and I found that same hiding spot. 'Hello dearie, so, we meet again. Just let me do all the talking. Your mind is a dangerous place, I like it.' Good. What am I thinking? "I love Jamie." I repeated this to myself. An explosion sounded inside my head.

"JAMMIIE!" I shouted. I then blacked out.

* * *

**How much more can Golden take? HUH? Jeez, I'm torturing her like there's no tomorrow. I'm still accepting OCs …**

**OC List:**

**Jamie – DarkDarsi**

**Lonely Shadow – E**

**Lulu – MasterPony 177**

**Flame-colour list:**

**Gold – Able to turn anything to dust instantly**

**White – Able to repair anything**

**Silver – Able to see the past of anypony that gets hit**

**Rainbow – Able to teleport**

**White w/Rainbow Sparkles – Able to revive anyone that's been knocked out**

**Blue – Able to freeze anypony/anything, ever heard of the saying 'so cold it burns'?**

**Red – Able to unfreeze anypony/anything**


	6. Shattered

**Chapter 6: Shattered**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN MY LITTLE PONY: FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC OR GHOST RIDER. MY LITTLE PONY: FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC BELONGS TO LAUREN FAUST/HASBRO. GHOST RIDER BELONGS TO MARVEL.**

* * *

**Golden Flames POV**

"Ugh" I sat up and rubbed my throbbing head. I saw that I was still in the hedge maze's centre. 'No no. Please don't let this be real.' But it was. I walked around and the grass felt real. My head throbbing was definitely real. 'This is all a nightmare. Just. One. Continuous. Nightmare.' 'HA! You think this is a nightmare? It's not girly. It's REAL!' I whimpered weakly. My mind felt like it was at breaking point. I gasped with pain as I tried to contain it. Discord was trying to punch the walls of my mind, trying to get out. I tried to lie down but I ended up falling instead. My mind was throbbing that much I couldn't think straight. I scrunched my eyes up in pain and BOOM. My mind shattered.

* * *

**I know that this is an extremely short chapter but I had to show her mind finally caving in/shattering under the pressure of Discord's continuous invasion of it.**

**Finally it's over. I hope. Think. Probably not. So her mind has finally shattered. How will she recover, if ever?**

**OC List: **

**Jamie – DarkDarsi**

**Lonely Shadow – E**

**Lulu – MasterPony177**

**Flame-colour list:**

**Gold – Able to turn anything to dust**

**White – Able to repair anything, except for shattered minds …**

**Silver – Able to see the past of anypony that gets hit**

**Rainbow – Able to teleport**

**White w/Rainbow Sparkles – Able to revive anypony that's been knocked out**

**Blue – Able to freeze anypony/anything**

**Red – Able to unfreeze anypony/anything**


	7. Amnesia

**Chapter 7: Amnesia**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN MY LITTLE PONY: FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC OR GHOST RIDER. MY LITTLE PONY: FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC BELONGS TO LAUREN FAUST/HASBRO. GHOST RIDER BELONGS TO MARVEL.**

**A/N: Golden's mind has finally shattered. Will she be able to recover?**

* * *

**Two days later …**

**In Canterlot Medical (again) …**

**Golden Flames POV**

My mind was in pieces, not literally, but I can't think straight anymore. My mind has taken a horrific, not to mention tortuous, beating. I also have a severe case of amnesia. It was all caused by Discord. I wished I had never ignored that shaking Discord statue.

"May I come in?" A regal white Alicorn walked in.

"Who are you?"

"Oh that's right, I forgot. You have amnesia don't you?" I nodded.

"Let me re-introduce myself. My name's Princess Celestia and I have someone who wants to see you." She stood aside and I saw a purple-grey pony walk in. The pony had a dark green mane, a lemon yellow tail and an overly expanded chest. The pony just stood there.

"Hello love, it's me, your husband Jamie." He could tell that I didn't recognise him. I think the last thing I remember was an amulet of some type but it could have been a dream. He looked shocked and ran out of the room.

"Did you tell him I had amnesia?" I asked Celestia. She nodded. I got up out of bed and went over to the window. Outside I saw a couple of streaks fly by my window. One was rainbow-coloured and the other was red. I followed them with my head until they disappeared from sight.

"Can I go home?" Celestia said yes and took me back home. I think I recognise the house that she took me to. I walked in and Jamie was there.

"G'Day sheila, you all better?" Celestia pulled him to one side and talked to him about something. He nodded as if he understood what she said. He then came up to me and said,

"Do you remember me?" I shook my head. He stepped back and thanked Celestia for bringing me home. Just then a few ponies barged in. I recognised none of them. One had a fluffy pink mane, another had a rainbow-coloured mane, one had a purple with pink stripes in hers and the other had peach-coloured body.

"Who are you?" They all had similar faces: shocked.

"Uh …" The lavender pony said. Jamie told them that I had amnesia thanks to Discord's poking around in my mind.

"Well in that case, I'm Twilight," The lavender pony introduced herself, "She's Sun Splash," She pointed to the peach-coloured pony, "That's Rainbow Dash," The rainbow coloured one "and that is Pinkie Pie." That must be the one with the pink fluffy mane. They nodded solemnly in turn as their names were called.

"Want to come over for a swim?" I shook my head. I couldn't trust myself to speak.

"Want to have some candy?" Again I shook my head.

"I want to re-introduce you to someone," Rainbow Dash stepped aside and a Pegasus with a dark blue mane and tail that had red lightning streaks in it came inside.

"Why don't we all go to the living room?" Jamie asked everyone. We all walked inside and out of the corner of my eye I think I saw a shadow flit in just before Jamie closed the door.

"Who are you?" I asked the newcomer.

"My name's Sonic Lightning. I can fly as fast as Rainbow Dash." Rainbow Dash confirmed it with a nod.

"And what do we have here? Hmmm? Some pony congregation or an extremely dull party? Come on people live it up a bit!" I unconsciously whimpered as I heard the voice.  
"Discord!" Twilight said. In a flash of purple light a sort of tiara appeared on Twilight's head, a necklace with a red lightning bolt appeared on Rainbow Dash's neck and another necklace with a pink balloon appeared on Pinkie Pie's neck. I cowered in a corner as I watched them take a defensive stance. I heard Twilight mutter, "If only the rest of the Elements of Harmony were here …" When she spoke again this time she said to Discord: "Discord! SHOW YOURSELF!"

"Gladly …" I then felt myself being lifted up. I blacked out but this time, when I woke up, I saw darkness everywhere. I looked around and I saw pieces of memory floating about, _my memory,_ I looked straight ahead and I saw a pinprick of light. I began to walk down a seemingly endless tunnel. That little dot of light didn't seem to be coming any closer. Eventually, after what seemed like ages, the light grew bigger and suddenly I was floating in a spiritual form of myself. I looked below me and I saw myself fighting Twilight.

"HA!" I shouted but it wasn't my voice, it was the voice of _Discord_. After I saw myself take down Twilight I began to remember bits and pieces of what happened after I lost that amulet. I even remembered what happened until I ended up in Canterlot Medical for a third time. With a flash of fury I lunged towards Golden Discord but I _went right through him!_ I came back around and this time I aimed for his/my head. I vanished inside and it was a whirlwind of chaos.

* * *

**Tune in next time for the inside of Golden Flames' mind. MUWHAHAHA!**

**OC List:**

**Jamie – DarkDarsi**

**Lonely Shadow – E**

**Lulu – MasterPony 117**

**Sun Splash – pinkie pie**

**Sonic Lightning – Mintmaddog**

**Flame-colour list:**

**Gold – Able to turn anything to dust**

**White – Able to repair anything, except for shattered minds …**

**Silver – Able to see the past of anypony that gets hit**

**Rainbow – Able to teleport**

**White w/Rainbow Sparkles – Able to revive anypony that's been knocked out**

**Blue – Able to freeze anypony/anything, ever heard of the saying 'so cold it burns'?**

**Red – Able to unfreeze anypony/anything**


	8. Going Out of My Mind

**Chapter 8: Going Out of My Mind**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN MY LITTLE PONY: FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC OR GHOST RIDER. MY LITTLE PONY: FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC BELONGS TO LAUREN FAUST/HASBRO. GHOST RIDER BELONGS TO MARVEL.**

* * *

**Starcover's POV**

I heard that scream again. Melissa's scream. This time I knew where she was. I quickly got to Golden Flames and Jamie's house. I ran inside and I saw Golden Flames?

"MUWHAHHAHA! Now I can kill you." Discord's voice came out of Golden Flames' body. He then pointed with Golden's hoof at me.

My anger flared and I felt myself changing, changing into the Ghost Rider. A burst of flames went up around me and the Ghost Rider appeared. I pointed a hoof at Golden Flames and hoped that it really was Discord and not Golden Flames.

"You. Guilty." Everypony turned around when they heard me. They gasped when they saw me. I didn't pay them any attention. Discord put Golden's arms up in mock horror. He didn't know what he was getting himself into.

"Who me? NO!" He thundered. I walked up to him and everypony parted before me. I held her with a spell.

"Look into my eyes. Your soul is stained by the blood of the innocent. Feel their PAIN!" I heard Discord scream and torrent of images swirled in my mind. At the foremost I saw Golden's face. But it started to switch between hers and Melissa's. I saw her being tortured. When Discord looked away I saw that Discord's actual eyes were coals and not Golden's. 'Phew'

**Golden Flames POV**

I launched myself into my own mind and beheld a world of chaos. There bits of memories everywhere, _my memories._ I managed to walk through the tornado of images and I saw Discord at the front. Holding some sort of controller. In front of him I saw the room and then I saw Starcover change into the Ghost Rider.

"OI!" Discord turned around. He seemed surprised that I was there.

"Well, well, well. Well."

"That must be a pretty deep hole."

"Ha ha. Very funny. Now if you don't mind I'm about to blast everyone here to-" But he didn't get a chance to finish his sentence as his eyes turned into coals. He then vanished from my head. I regained control of my body and, thankfully, mind. I touched down and fainted.

**A few hours later …**

**Golden Flames POV**

As I opened my eyes I saw Pinkie Pie with a frying pan, ready to hit me on the head.

"Pinkie, I'm fine." She narrowed her eyes but backed away.

"How ya feelin' love?" Jamie asked.

"Never better actually." He sighed in relief and hugged me. In fact, everypony there sighed in relief. Well, except for Starcover. He just looked at me weirdly.

"You okay Starcover?" I asked him. He seemed startled.

"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm okay." Well then that's good. I told everypony to go so that I could talk a few things over with Jamie. I told him about how I was tortured. He was surprised that I held out for that long. We went upstairs and fell asleep.

* * *

**Well then. Well. Well. Well. Yeah, that must be a pretty deep hole in the ground for sure. This is the final chapter. There will probably be a side story about Melissa Hart sometime in the future.**

**OC List:**

**Jamie – DarkDarsi**

**Lonely Shadow – E**

**Lulu – MasterPony 117**

**Sun Splash – pinkie pie**

**Sonic Lightning – Mintmaddog**

**Flame-colour list:**

**Gold – Able to turn anything to dust**

**White – Able to repair anything, except for shattered minds …**

**Silver – Able to see the past of anypony that gets hit**

**Rainbow – Able to teleport**

**White w/Rainbow Sparkles – Able to revive anypony that's been knocked out**

**Blue – Able to freeze anypony/anything, ever heard of the saying 'so cold it burns'?**

**Red – Able to unfreeze anypony/anything**


End file.
